The looking glass
by Daniela Swan
Summary: Daniela Miller, was a normal girl, when her mother dieds, and woman in the mirror come out to save her, from taking away from her only home. Only to find herself inside a book that her mother owned when she was Daniela's age.


The looking glass

Preface

The wind was beating on my close bedroom, my bedroom was located on the top floor of our two stories house, in middle of nowhere. I grew up with second hand things. My mother was a single mother, that raise me for sixteen years. I never through how my life would turn okay, but I knew deep down in my soul that my life will change in a flash.

I would never guess, that my old second hand mirror would be a portal to a world filled with supernatural creatures. The same creatures that I read in an old book from my mother's books. The book were popular when she was a teen, but never grew out of the mystical creatures that were inside the books.

Dreams, of the boy in bronze hair and golden eyes filled my dreams until this day. I was staring into my mirror, into the eyes of Rosalie Hale. She was the bitchy vampire that didn't like humans, yet she was smiling at me with an evil grin. My bright blue eyes were filled with shock, and worry. I was a little shaken up at the fact of the fictional character was staring straight at me. She was slowly brushing her hear, as her eyes wonder to me, watching my every move. I wanted to scream when I first seen her a few weeks ago. But I grew custom watching this beautiful creature in this mirror. I yet felt not ready to walk up to her, and see if the mirror was just a looking glass, to another world.

Days gone by, as she watch my sadness, and anger of the other students tease me, torment me at school, and on my street. But today was different as I came crashing through my door in tears. My own mother was dead, died in an accident at work. The machine that she ran blasted in flames, burning her to her death. The wet tears were racing down my face. Coating my face with old and fresh tears, as I flew into my bed, tight hugging the only thing of my mother's. The book, of the other world through my mirror.

The police were going to be here in a while, and waiting for me to pack my things, as they were going to take me to a foster home. I didn't want to leave my home, the only home that I knew. I didn't want to start over in another place, without a friend. But friends were rare for me, as I was a freak. The short girl, with white blond hair, and baby blue eyes that were not normal to the other kids my age.

Then out of nowhere, I felt warm arms wrapped around my thin waist. The warmth was calming, but I would afraid of what I would find if I turned to the creature. "It's okay, I'll take you somewhere that you don't have to leave." The soft musical voice said with a hint of sadness. I turned not caring who this was, or what my fate will be. Through my blurry eyes, a blue eye girl was holding me, comforting me. "Daniela, I promise not to hurt you. But I don't know if that portal will stay open. Do you want to come with me?" I nodded in her chest, as she picked me up carrying me bridal style back through the mirror. I still had my book holding tightly to my chest, as the portal closed as I seen the police officer walking through my bedroom door.

Now I don't know what I was going to do, or be. But I knew the only friend that ever cared about my well being was holding me, calming me, into the next world. My fate was here, with her, as she was the friend I would never have, or had. I knew I was still human, and she would hate me for being human. As she was jealous of a little human girl in the story. I would be the same, the out come of her guilty for taking me here, just to push me way from her. I felt calming waves, calming me, into a peaceful night. I held onto the icy girl, as dreamless dreams filled my mind, and soul. I would never know the outcome of being here, but I knew deep down, I would be okay. She would be my protector, my friend, my sister. The person the would guild me into this world. The supernatural world of Twilight

* * *

Please Review, if i don't get reviews i won't contenue...


End file.
